High Priest of the Imperial Church
The High Priest of the Imperial Church is the religious head of the Imperial Church. The current office holder is Hamada'Quan, who was appointed by Empress Xev'Natali. The High Priest wields significant temporal and spiritual power. As a temporal leader, the High Priest oversees the multitude of Priests, Deacons, Inductees, and Temple Guards. Further, the High Priest sits on the Imperial High Council, giving his/her input into the policies of the Empire and crowns the new Emperor/Empress at times of succession. In the spiritual realm, the High Priest is considered the leading authority on spirtual matters in the Imperial Church and runs the High Temple on Stilor Prime. History TBD Selection, Death and Abdication Selection The High Priest is chosen by the reigning Emperor/Empress, in his/her role as Arch-Prelate of the Imperial Church, from among the Priesthood. Traditionally, the Emperor/Empress has selected one of the senior leaders of the Church to become High Priest, though there is no requirement to do so. When a High Priest is named, a large public coronation is held in the High Temple. The Emperor/Empress annoints the new High Priest with blood and then crowns the new High Priest with the High Priests cap. After this coronation, the new High Priest enters into a week of seclusion with other elder priests and under goes a series of rituals and purifications that to this day are secret. Death When a sitting High Priest dies, the position is vacant until it is filled by the Emperor/Empress. During that time, the Church is administered by a council of elder priests, however any decision that must have the approval of the High Priest must wait. Further, none of the High Sacrifices, those which only the High Priest can perform, are allowed to be done. Resignation High Priests are permitted to resign their title and position upon letter to the Emperor/Empress. Also, while the Emperor/Empress can ask for a High Priest's resignation, the Emperor/Empress cannot force a High Priest to resign. Residence and Jurisdiction The official seat of the High Priest is at the High Temple on Stilor Prime. The High Temple, like other temples, is a giant pyramid reaching into the sky surrounded by a wall with four tall spires. His official residence is the Residential Annex of the High Temple. The High Priest has jurisdiction over all members of the Imperial Church and will regularly travel to different temples within the Empire to celebrate with them and offer sacrifices. Whenever the High Priest is off Stilor Prime, he/she is said to be "abroad." Sanctity and Functions The High Priest, as leader of the Imperial Church, is considered a servant of the people and the chief steward of the spiritual well being of the Stilor people. At the Festival of Amun'Por, the High Priest alone enters the Sanctum and offers the sacrifice. Only the High Priest can offer sacrifices for the sins of other priests and deacons. Only the High Priest can officiate on the holy day of Ba'Ur'Idesh. Finally, only the High Priest can execomunicate a member of the Church. Political Role The High Priest is powerful figure within the Stilor Empire. As the spiritual leader of the Empire, he/she has the power to influence the minds of billions of Stilor and Barana. Category:Stilor